


Blaze of Glory

by MissScorp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bullying, Dean and Sam shut things down, Fat Shaming, Gen, bar brawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: Two men are bullying a waitress so Sam and Dean decide to teach them a lesson.For Bad Things Happen Bingo: bullying.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Blaze of Glory

"Hey, Porky!" Raucous laughter and oinking sounds accompanied that drunken bellow. "Will ya bring me another beer if I promise ta take ya out back and slop ya?"

No answer came from the woman who the insulting comment was aimed. Not that it stopped the man issuing the barrage of verbal vitriol.

"Porky!" A handful of pretzels pelted the blue-haired waitress in the back. "I asked if ya'd bring me another beer if I promised ta take ya out back and slop ya!"

Again, no response came from the woman being so cruelly taunted.

She let the offense slide.

As she had the dozen others Degeneration-Duds committed after sitting out.

The words burned in Dean's ears, though.

Made him see red.

_Who the hell do these bozos think they are? Picking on a woman because she don't meet whatever standard they have about physical beauty._

As if they were anything to phone home about. The Heartbreak Wannabe had ears bigger than Dumbo's and Triple Asshole's nose was longer and thinner than Pinocchio's.

"Woooooooooo, Pig! Sooie!" was accompanied by more laughter. "Woooooooooo, Pig! Sooie!"

Oinking and snorting accompanied that final holler.

Dean found himself reaching the end of his admittedly short tether. He didn't classify himself a gentleman. Not by any means. He swore frequently, flirted shamelessly, and never called as promised.

He also admitted he was something of a bully when he was younger.

Never to women, though.

John Winchester would have skinned his hide if he ever caught him bullying or belittling a woman as The Heartbreak Wannabe and Triple Asshole were.

He'd also smack him upside the back of his head if he found out he just sat there getting shit-faced while a buncha dicks belittled and bullied a woman.

He could fault his dad for a lot but he couldn't deny he didn't teach him and Sammy to have standards.

Values.

To stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves.

To defend those who couldn't defend themselves.

It was why they were hunters, after all.

The Heartbreak Wannabe tossed another handful of pretzels at the waitress while Triple Asshole oinked and snorted like a pig.

The waitress — _Donna_ , he remembered her name was — again did nothing. Not that the ass clowns sitting six tables away gave a crap what her name was.

_Or that she has any damn feelings._

Every cruel word and taunt Degeneration-Dud tossed at her cut a hole in her heart that wouldn't ever heal. Dean understood that all too well. He remembered how it felt when people would only refer to him as _John's boy, the other Winchester or Sammy's big brother._

It stole his identity from him, made him feel invisible, unimportant.

Same as he imagined Donna felt.

_Well, I sure as hell can fix that_ , he decided as he drained the last of his beer from the bottle and shoved away from the table.

"Dean?"

He glanced back at his brother, saw his questioning look. "Yeah, Sammy?"

"What're you doing?"

He jerked a thumb towards Degeneration-Dud.

"Gonna go shut their pie-holes."

"Was wondering when you were gonna decide to do something about them."

A grin tugged at Dean's lips as Sammy shoved his chair back. It wasn't like he needed his baby brother to help him beat the crap out of these sons of bitches. He could pretty much whoop their asses blindfolded.

And with one arm tied behind his back.

Sammy at his side just made kicking their asses more fun.

"Woooooooooo, Pig! Sooie!" again echoed through the mostly empty bar, grated on Dean's already frayed nerves. "Here, piggy, piggy!"

He and Sammy made their way through the maze of tables to where the duo sat, chugging away at fresh beers, and continuing to make pig noises at Donna.

"Hey, jerk-face!" Dean called out. "Why don't you try talking crap to me and my brother?"

Hazy brown eyes lifted to Dean's. The kid was beyond shit-faced. He could see that. That the prick was upright amazed the hell outta him.

Not that being drunk excused his or his buddies treatment of Donna. _No, that_ , Dean decided as the kid shook his head, _is them being assholes cause they're assholes._

"You talkin' ta me?" The Heartbreak Wannabe eyes narrowed into what Dean assumed were meant as threatening slits. He sized him up with one look before dismissing him with a scoff. "Nah, ya can't be talking ta me."

"Clean your ears, pal, because I sure as hell am talking to you and your bitch buddy here."

"Scuse me?" Triple Asshole's bottle clanged on the tabletop as he set it down more forcibly than was necessary. "What'chu call me?"

"I called you a bitch, buddy."

"Them's fightin' words." Triple Asshole's head warbled on his shoulders as he looked over at his friend. "Ain't them fightin' words, Shawn?"

"Yep," was all Shawn managed.

"Take 'em as you wanna take 'em." Dean pointed a finger at the hastily retreating Donna. "Either way, you losers are gonna be apologizing to Donna for being assholes."

The two guffawed.

As if Dean told them the world's funniest knock-knock joke.

"We don't owe Porky a damn thing." A sneer tilted the corner of the Heartbreak Wannabe's mouth. "In fact, I think she owes us for taking up half the room with that big ass of hers."

"Shit," Triple Asshole chimed in. "Does feel like we're sitting at her rather than a table, don't it?"

"Apologize." Sammy's voice and face were hard as stone. " _Now_."

"Or else what?" The Heartbreak Wannabe shared an amused look with his buddy. "You Chubber Lovers gonna teach us a lesson?"

"That's right."

The two burst out laughing. As if they couldn't believe anyone might find them and their words offensive. Sammy's fists bunched at his sides. His baby brother had taken all the bullshit he was gonna take from these shitheads. A grin played about Dean's mouth. Any second and his brother was gonna crack one of these jokers in the mouth.

"Hey!" Sammy barked. "Apologize. _Now_."

"Make us, Lurch."

_Them_ , Dean thought as adrenaline pumped through his veins, _are the words I've been waiting for._

He hadn't been in a bar fight in a long time. Amara, the Men of Letters, being possessed by Michael, the whole fiasco with Jack, and Chuck going SuperGod had kept him from enjoying the finer things in life.

_Tonight_ , _though_ , he mused as his belly tightened with anticipation, _is a return to how life was before we opened Hell's Gate and screwed the pooch._

"Yeah," Triple Asshole sneered. "Go ahead and make us, ya Chubber Lovers."

Dean obliged him by grabbing the back of the Heartbreak Wannabe's head and slamming it against the table. Sammy did the same to Triple Asshole before he had a chance to process what happened much less do anything about it.

The duo slid to the floor in a pool of drunken limbs.

Dean found himself feeling cheated, deprived of a good, knockdown, drag-out fight once all was said and done.

This didn't even rate a one on the barroom brawl scale, he realized as disappointment shot through him.

"Shoulda known when Donna came to tell me there was a fight brewing out here," a deep voice said from behind them, "that I'd find the Winchesters in the thick of it."

Dean shot a grin at the man. "Trash needed taking out, Dec."

Dec — as tall and menacing as the Undertaker but with hair and beard white as snow — ambled over to stare down at the unconscious pair. "These two give trash a bad name." He glanced over at Sammy, nodded. "Sam."

"Dec."

"Yanno..." Dean mused aloud. "Thinking free beer for life is fair for Sammy and I handling these sons of bitches for you."

Dec snorted a laugh. "I've seen how you boys drink. Cheaper to hire security." He turned to signal to two guys standing by the door. "Take these assholes back to the college and tell Snyder to keep them away from here or else."

Dean didn't have to think about what Dec meant by _or else_. He had seen what happened to those who pissed Declan McKay off. Broken noses and black-eyes were the minimum of what Degeneration-Dud could expect if they showed their faces around here again.

Dean stepped back as one of Dec's men grabbed the Heartbreak Wannabe by his ankles and drug him away. He didn't feel an ounce of remorse. _Guy got what he deserved for being such an asshole to Donna._

"Sure glad you boys handled them." Dec grabbed the empty beer bottles off the table and walked them to the bar. "I'd have snapped their necks if I heard them talking all that shit to Donna."

"That's why we decided to do something about them." Sammy righted a chair. "You can't afford going back to prison and Donna didn't deserve what they were saying to her."

"Donna can handle herself in a nest of vamps or against a shapeshifter or bunch of black-eyed assholes just fine." Dec turned to grab a bottle of whiskey from off the back shelf. "Bullies are a lot to harder to deal with."

"Can't gank a bully."

_Or wish them to purgatory_ , Dean added silently. There'd be a lot less bullies in his mind if people could send them to purgatory for a few days.

"Wait." Surprise tinged Sammy's voice. "She's a hunter?"

"Third generation." Dec poured three shots of the amber liquid. He slid one to Dean, another to Sammy, and kept the remaining one for himself. "Granddaddy and her daddy were hunters." He tossed his whiskey back before adding, "Your daddy brought hers here after he got himself torn apart by a werewolf back in '97."

Dean vaguely recalled a passage in his dad's journal about working with a group of hunters in the area to eliminate a pack of werewolves back in the summer of 1997.

He ended the entry with one line that always stuck out to him.

"He lost a good friend that night."

Dec nodded. "We lost two good men after your daddy was killed in '06." He refilled their glasses. "To fathers," he said, holding up his glass. "And the sons and daughters who carry on their legacy."

"Can drink to that."

"You can drink to anything, Dean."

In answer, Dean clinked his glass to Dec's and then Sammy's before he tossed his whiskey back.

He may not have gotten the fight he wanted but he helped a fellow hunter by stopping a pair of bullies and that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and welcome!
> 
> This is set wherever you want it to be— either somewhere in season 15 or post-series if you want. It's for my Bad Things Happen Bingo square: bullying.
> 
> Please, if you like this piece, kudo/favorite/bookmark it. All comments are also welcomed and cherished! Take care y'all!


End file.
